1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dual purpose underwater structures and more particularly to an underwater burial site which will induce marine life to reside around and within the complex underwater structure
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous systems and structures available above ground which serve as burial sites. There are also numerous systems submerged to serve a sanctuaries for the development of marine life. Burial at sea has long been known as the common method of disposing of the remains of deceased sailors and other maritime passengers. In addition, yacht clubs commonly provide burial at sea services. One such method and apparatus for underwater burials is U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,112 to Brock which discloses an enclosed air, and water-tight capsule filled with a preservative gas or liquid. The burial chamber provides a method of keeping a corpse in a freshly preserved state at the bottoms of bodies of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,369 to Barber et al which discloses a method and apparatus for producing artificial reef modules which can be deposited on the ocean floor for permitting growth of coral and other marine growth thereon. The reef balls can be left permanently at a particular location to develop an artificial reef or can be harvested for use in aquariums.
U.S. Pat. no. 3,732,602 discloses a submersible crematory urn which supports ecological conservation efforts. The patent to Vigh does not disclose an urn having numerous openings and crevices and including an artistic mosaic design. None of the above references disclose a plurality of units in a hierarchy to form a graded underwater structure.